


Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-12
Updated: 2006-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and Wesley and naughty fantasies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

The fight had been rough, but what else could one expect when you were battling a monster bug. Still, the stench and the goo was not fun, so with the bug dead and gone 

 

Fred and Wes headed back to Fred's apartment to clean themselves up. 

"Are you sure, you are okay, Fred?" Wesley asked still concerned.

"I'm fine, Wes." Fred said throwing her coat onto the coach. "I'm just tired and hungry….and dirty."

"So am I!" Wesley smiled, shooting her a naughty grin while throwing his jacket onto the coach too. 

"I know, I know," Fred smiled softly before tuning and heading into the kitchen. Moments later she emerged carrying a take-out menu with her. "Call this number and order some noodles while I'll take a shower," she added as she pressed the menu into Wes's chest. "I still have some of that bug on me." 

"All right," Wesley sighed heavily without taking his eyes off her. 

Twenty minutes later, Fred padded barefoot back onto the living room wearing only a white bathrobe, her hair still wet. Wesley was busy taking the noodles out of the boxes and putting them onto plates. 

"It's here already?" Fred grinned with surprised. "God, I didn't even have time to dry my hair."

 

With a weary groan, Fred dropped down into one of the two chairs that sat beside her kitchen table. Smiling she pulled a plate of the steaming noodles towards her and began to stuff them into her mouth with earnest. For a few moments Wesley watched her silently, a slight smile on his lips as he watched her devour her food. 

"I'm starving!" Fred giggled happily between mouthfulls of noodles.

"Yeah…me too," Wes smiled slyly as he leaned forwarded and began kissing Fred's neck. As Fred swallowed the last bit of noodles still in her mouth, Wes's lips moved up her neck until the found her lips and he devoured her hungrily, tasting her lost in the clean sweet smell of her skin and wet hair. 

Fred broke from his embrace. She looked at him for a moment smiling before helping him to take off his shirt. Fred remained in her chair as Wesley opened her bathrobe revealing her naked body. He let the bathrobe fall to the floor, as he took her in his arms and carried her to her room. 

Once inside the cool darkness of her bedroom, Fred helped Wes to take off his pants and boxers, before Fred started to kiss Wesley. But Wes was a little distracted, his eyes roaming around her room. 

"Wes… Can you focus on me, please?"

"I'm sorry… but looking around your room give me some ideas…"

"What ideas?" Fred asked curiously.

"Fantasies…"

"Fantasies, huh?" Fred smiled with surprise. "What kind of fantasies are you talking about? Let me guess… Princess Leia's gold bikini?" 

Wes look at her with a surprised and somewhat mischievous grin. "Nah, we can save that for another time. I'm talking about your cowboy boots." He winked, flashing her his naughty smile. 

"Cowboy boots?" Fred arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"And the hat too."

"All right, if you want to." 

Fred got up and started to put her boots on. "But you owe me big time, mister!" She said putting the hat in her head. "So, what do you think?" She turned in a circle for him . 

"Not bad." Wesley grinned at her desire and anticipation.

"Now, you know I have the whole outfit if you want…"

"Forget the outfit Fred. I want only the boots and the hat." Wes demanded with a devilish grin, pulling Fred's body close to his. 

"As you wish." Fred replied with a sly smile. "So, let's ride a cowboy, shall we?"

"Now we are talking." 

"Wait… Did you bring it?" 

"What?" Wesley asked. 

"Protection." Fred reminded him gently, a little worried. 

"Damn it!" Wesley sighed frustrated. "And it's too late now to go get anything. I'm sorry Fred." 

"You know what? Screw it !" Fred shrugged, kissing him before pushing him back onto her bed and leaning down over him, pressing her body against his. She started to caress his chest making him groan. 

Wes felt a shiver run through his body as she touched him. He starts to kiss her neck, causing Fred to hum softly. She pressed her lips against his, but this time, he stopped her , deciding to make her feel some different kind of pleasure. Sure enough, Fred trembled as he kissed her belly, then when he started to suck her breasts, she moaned out loud. Wesley was bringing her close to the climax already, and she unconsciously bucked her hips up against him, her eyes closed. They both moaned with pleasure as Fred's nails scraped across Wesley's body.

Impulsively, Fred sat up so she could straddle Wesley's waist, taking him into her in one deep movement. They both gasped and slowly she started to make circular movements with her body while Wesley continued to caress her body, touching her breasts, softly making himself groan. 

Suddenly, Wesley grabbed Fred's hat and threw it away as he began to caress her hair and kiss her body again, making her moan more. 

"Oh Wes!" Fred cried out loud, scratching her nails along his skin and wrapping her legs around his body, pulling him closer and making herself melt under his touch.

"Fred!" Wesley whispered into his ear.

Finally pleasure exploded within each of them and they collapsed onto the bed, pretty exhausted and sweaty, gasping for breath. Slowly sleep overtook them, and Fred fell asleep peacefully in Wesley's arms. 

***  
The next day, they both arrived early at Wolfram & Hart at 7 a.m., both carrying a cup of coffee in their hands. Wesley was still wearing the same clothes from the day before. 

Spike and Harmony were already there talking about Angel when they notice Fred and Wes arrive. 

"Hi Percy!" Spike teased him as he noticed the pair holding hands.

"Didn't you wear that yesterday?" Harmony commented, eyeing Wesley's clothes. 

"Yes, he did Harm." The blonde vampire look at them suspicious. "Wait a minute, you two had sex didn't you?"

"What?" Fred and Wes said in unison, their faces already red with embarrassment. 

"I can smell you all over each other." Spike added.

"Well…" Fred tried to say something but Harmony interrupt her.

"And don't try to deny it! Hello! Remember vampires here! We can smells you a mile away, right Blonde Bear?"

"Right." Spike groaned annoyed with Harmony already.

"All right, we won't deny it but please, don't say anything to anyone else for awhile okay?" Wesley asked them already concerned. 

"It's our sex life. We don't want office gossip about that." Fred added. 

"Sex life?" Angel suddenly appeared with Lorne and Gunn, the three coming out of his office. "You and Fred?" He pointed from Wes to Fred. 

"It's about time!" Lorne celebrated. 

Wesley and Fred looked even more mortified. 

"Too late for that." Harmony grinned at the new couple as they both turned an even darker shade of red. 

Later after escape from Angel and the others who wanted to know details, Fred and Wesley finally started to work or at least tried to work. But work was nearly impossibly, both of them unable to think of anything else besides last night.  
Finally, at the end of the day, Fred swung by Wesley's office carrying a hanger with some clothes. 

"Fred!" Wesley said kissing her deeply. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Wes!" 

"What is that?" Wesley asked as he notice the hanger with some clothes on it. 

"I ask Lorne to get these for me from the entertainment division. You know, they have billions of movie outfits there." Fred said with a giggle.

Wesley suddenly realized what Fred was talking about. "No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did. Princess Leia's gold bikini!" Fred giggled proudly. "But that's not the only thing I got. I told you that you owed me big time, so, you'll be my Han Solo."

Wesley couldn't help but smile, imagining Fred in a gold bikini. 

"You can thank Lorne, er… I mean Yoda later, but right now I'm dying to see you dressed as Han." She added with a wink. 

Together they left Wes's office as Lorne, Spike and Harmony watched them from Harmony's desk. 

"I guess the Star Wars marathon will begin soon." Lorne grinned.

"May the Force be with them." Spike chuckled as the elevator doors closed on Fred and Wesley kissing.

The End


End file.
